Song fics
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Hey, I've decided to put ALL of my songfics into one story.
1. Complicated

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A, or the song**

**(Uh Huh  
Life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is **

**Cause life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is)**

TDA had ended. Gwen & Trent were friends. Trent & Duncan were even getting along, & that made Gwen happy! And the best part was, Geoff lived in the same town as them!

**Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see**

Gwen rod her skateboard to the skating rink, only to find a very bored Geoff, Trent, & Duncan. "Hey." Gwen said. "Hey." Geoff mumbled. "Something wrong?" Gwen asked. "There's nothing to do." Trent complained. "Wanna go crash the mall?" Gwen suggested. "Yeah!" Duncan & Geoff said. "Okay!" Gwen said, getting up & folloeing the guys.

**I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin in your car  
And you're talkin to me one-on-one  
But you become**

Gwen, Trent, Duncan, & Geoff caused a lot of trouble at the mall! They threw food at the free sample's guy. & made a rucuss in the jewelry department!

**  
Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

Gwen was pretending to fish in the camping department, & accidently snagged Trent's mouth! "Ooh!" Duncan & Geoff cried. "Oh crap! Trent! I'm so sorry!" Gwen cried. "Just unhook me please!" Trent cried. Gwen got the hook out of his cheek, & they left the camping area, & went to the clothes department.

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**

They went to the clothes department. Gwen sat on a bean-bag chair while the guys tried on clothes.

**You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're makin me**

All of a sudden, Trent, Duncan, & Geoff come out in preppy clothes! Sweater vests! Pollos! "Oh hell no!" Gwen cried, going up to them & taking off Duncan's sweater vest.

**Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not foolin anyone  
When you become**

What was wrong with them?! Duncan, Trent, & Geoff hated those snobby, preppy boys! The only prep Duncan liked was Courtney! Gwen was wondering what was happening to them!

**Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me **

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**(No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no)**

Gwen had gotten them to take off those horrible clothes! Now, they were in Macy's scaring & grossing the crap out of people!

**Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see**

"Boo!" Gwen cried, jumping out of a clothes rack, scaring a middle aged woman! "Nice one Gwen!" Geoff laughed. Gwen laughed.

**Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me **

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no**

"That was fun!" Geoff whooped, as they left the mall. "hell yeah!" Trent said. Gwen just rolled her eyes & laughed.

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(yeah yeah)  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no...**


	2. Alyssa lies

Duncan and Courtney had gotten married after TDA ended. After a few years, they were blessed with a little girl named Sarah.

One day, when Sarah was in the third grade, she met a little girl named Alyssa. But a week later, she came home crying. "Sarah? What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

**My Little Girl,  
met a new friend just the other day,  
on the playground at school.  
Between the tires and the swings.  
But she came home with tear filled eyes  
and she said to me daddy**

Sarah looked up at her father & said: "Alyssa lies."

**Alyssa Lies**

At first, Duncan brushed it off, but he had no clue what his daughter had gone through.

**Well I just brushed it all at first  
Because I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt**

So the next day, he asked Sarah how Alyssa lies.

**Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready,  
when I said you can tell me  
and she said,**

And she said:

**"Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies at everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teacher  
As she trys to cover every bruise"**

Duncan was shocked! He had no clue that that was what Sarah was talking about when she said Alyssa lies! So he gave her dinner, & put her to bed.

**My little girl laid her head down that Night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say a pray soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
My new friend Alyssa  
I know she need you bad  
because**

When he was leaving the room, he heard Sarah praying.

**Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies at everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teacher  
As she trys to cover every bruise**

Duncan had hardly any sleep over the weekend. Sarah was terrified about what Alyssa was going through! So he decided that on Monday, he'd find Alyssa's parents, & confront them.

**I had the worst night of sleep in years  
as i tried to think of ways to calm her fears  
I knew just what I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday  
I heard the news...**

But Monday was too late; Alyssa had died.

**My little girl asked me why everybody looks so sad, the lump in my throat grew bigger with every question she asked**

Sarah was confussed, & asked her dad why everyone was sad. Duncan found it hard to speak, & soon discovered himself crying. Then he told her: "Alyssa isn't gonna be here today."

**Until I felt the tears run down my Face, And I told her Alyssa  
Wouldn't be at school today**

**Because she doesn't lie in the classroom  
She doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with jesus because theres nothing anyone can do**

Sarah understood exactly what Duncan had meant. "No!" Sarah yelled, tears coming out of her eyes. "You promised! you promised Alyssa would be safe!!" Sarah screetched at her father, sobbing loudly.

**Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why**

"Why?" She asked, calming down. "Why did this have to happen to Alyssa?"

**Alyssa lies**

"Daddy! Please! Tell me!" Sarah begged.

**Oh Daddy! Oh Daddy tell me why**

Duncan scooped up his sobbing daughter as she cried into his chest.

**Alyssa lies..........**

"I wrote this songfic for one reason & one reason only; so people can know what child abuse can do to people- whether they're a kid or an adult. Please! Stop child abuse! If you are, or know someone, being abused, call the police! They can help!"


	3. Goodbye to you

**Good-Bye To You**

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, the campers, or this song. Michelle Branch or whoever owns it.**

Bridgette was mad. Geoff was acting like a jerk! Again! He promised on the last episode of the aftermath he would change, after Bridgette dumped him! And what did he do? Be a jerk to Beth & Lindsay! Bridgette was pissed, angry, & upset!

**Of all the things I believe in  
****I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by**

And of course, Geoff was COMPLETELY oblivious to how mad Bridgette was at him! Typical of Geoff. "I can't believe him!" Bridgette mumbled, as she began to pack her things in her douffle bag.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend ****and I say**

Geoff was sitting on his bed, thinking about what he did. He had made Beth cry, & made Lindsay run off the stage, bawling ten times worse then what Sadie did when Katie was voted off!

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

"I'm such a jerk!" Geoff mumbled angrilly. His eyes began watering with tears.

**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right**

Bridgette had finished packing. She grabbed her surf board & bag, & left the room. But not before she wrote a note to Geoff.

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

She put the note infront of Geoff's bedroom door, & left playa-de-losers. She hopped in a cab, & it drove her back home to Vancuver.

**Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time**

Bridgette didn't look back. She knew what she was doing was for the best. Of course, she would miss him, & all her friends.

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

Geoff had stopped crying, & decided to find Bridgette, & apologize to her. Begging- pleading- for forgiveness!

**Goodbye to you  
(Goodbye to you)  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
(Repeat 3: The one thing that I tried to hold on to)**

Geoff opened his bedroom door, wiping away tears. He saw an envelope. On it, it said _Geoff_. He opened the envelope, & read the few simple words: Good-bye to you

**& when the stars fall  
I lie awake...  
You're my shooting star...**

Both Geoff & Bridgette bursed into tears.


	4. I'm with you

I'm with you

Disclaimer: don't own tdi, i'm with you, or avril lavigne

Gwen was taking a walk. It had been a week since she was kicked off of TDA, & two weeks since she had dumped Trent, & she was becoming depressed. But no one cared.

**I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound**

It started pouring, but Gwen didn't care. If it were possible, she'd like for the rain to flood the street she was on, & cause her to drown. But that was impossible.

**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you**

Trent was busy looking for Gwen. He heard someone say Gwen was going out for a walk, & then it started raining. He need to know she was safe; he still loved her.

**im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess  
and no one likes to be alone**

"Gwen!? Gwen?! Where are you?!" Trent cried out in the rain. No reply. He kept on serching.

**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you**

　Gwen continued walking, knowning no one would care if she were to be struck by lightning. She stopped, look up into the dark sky, & screamed agravated!

**　oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea **

Gwen had to face her feelings; she wanted- needed- Trent back! but he'd never take her back... At least that's what Gwen thought.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
**

Trent heard a scream of frustration, not knowing who it was, he continued searching for the runaway goth.

**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you**

"Gwen?! Is that you?!" Trent cried, running to Gwen. "Ugh!! Of all the people you send to come fetch me, you just had to send _him_ didn't you?!!" Gwen yelled, looking up. "Gwen! Let me take you back to playa-de-losers!" Trent cried. "No!" Gwen growled.

**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...**

"Gwen! Please!" Trent begged, walking closer to her. "Why should I? Why do you even-?!" Gwen was cut off when Trent's lips crashed against her's. Gwen kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like that till the rain stopped.


	5. Wait for you

**Don't own TDI/A or the song. Wish I did. But I don't.**

Trent was sitting on his bed at playa-de-losers. He had his guitar in his lap, & was struming a few notes. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he & Gwen had been kicked off of TDA, & three weeks since they broke up. Now, Trent would have done anything for her to take him back. But so far, nothing was working. He was about to give up... He started singing lyrics to a song Gwen had told him earlier in the serious that she favored.

**Now I'm missing you**

**& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door**

**Why did you have to go? You could have let me know**

**So now I'm all alone,**

**Girl you could have stayed**

**but you wouldn't give me a chance**

**With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand**

**And all my tears they keep running down my face**

**Why did you turn away?**

**never felt nothing in the world like this before**

Gwen was in her room sketching, when she heard someone singing one of her favorite song. As soon as she heard the voice, she knew it was Trent playing. Her guess was she was trying to win her back. Gwen sighed, put her sketch book away, & decided she might as well enjoy a free perfortmance. She sat in a lawn chair on the balcony, put her head in her hands, & smiled.

__

**So why does your pride make you run and hide?**

**Are you that afraid of me?**

**But I know it's a lie what you keep inside**

**This is not how you want it to be**

Trent continued playing, completely oblivious to the fact that Gwen could hear him. But even if he knew, he wouldn't stop. He wanted her to hear. He wanted her back in his heart.

**_So baby I will wait for you_**

**_Cause I don't know what else I can do_**

**_Don't tell me I ran out of time_**

**_If it takes the rest of my life_**

Gwen sighed happilly as Trent continued to sing. She got up, & left her room, still able to hear his voice. She made her way to his room.

__

**Baby I will wait for you**

**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**

**I really need you in my life**

**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you**

Trent was in the middle of playing when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" He called. He saw Gwen come in. "Hey..." he said. "Hey. I heard you playing." She said, slightly nervous. "You did?" Trent asked, blushing. Gwen nodded. "Oh..." He mumbled. Gwen sat down beside him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted on the show. And I was hoping we could start over." Trent sighed. "I'd like that." Gwen smiled. "But on one condition." She added. "What's that?" He asked. "Finish the song!!" Gwen cried. Trent smiled, & continued the song.

__

**It's been a long time since you called me**

**(How could you forget about me)**

**You got me feeling crazy (crazy)**

**How can you walk away,**

**Everything stays the same**

**I just can't do it baby**

**What will it take to make you come back**

**Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that**

**Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me**

**Don't leave me crying.**

**Baby why can't we just start over again**

**Get it back to the way it was**

**If you give me a chance I can love you right**

**But your telling me it wont be enough**

**So baby I will wait for you**

**Cause I don't know what else I can do**

**Don't tell me I ran out of time**

**If it takes the rest of my life**

**Baby I will wait for you**

**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**

**I really need you in my life**

**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you**

Gwen suprised Trent by kissing him. He stopped playing, & smiled as they kissed. He put his guitar on the floor & slowly layed down, Gwen on top of him, as the make out session began. He had her back, & she had him. They were both happy again, & nothing would ever change that.

**_So why does you pride make you run & hide_**

**_Are you that afraid of me?_**

**_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside_**

**_Thats not how you want it to be_**

**_Baby I will wait for you_**

**_Baby I will wait for you_**

**_If it's the last thing I do_**

**_Baby I will wait for you_**

**_Cause I don't know what else I can do_**

**_Don't tell me I ran out of time_**

**_If it takes the rest of my life_**

**_Baby I will wait for you_**

**_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_**

**_I really need you in my life_**

**_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_**

**_I'll Be Waiting._**

He would always wait for her, no matter what.


	6. Leave

**_Mmmm ohhh yeah,(yeah)  
_**

Gwen was standing out by the front doors of the highscchool, waiting for Trent. She knew, she knew what he'd been doing, & it was time to do something about it. Leshawna, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, & Courtney were waiting with her. They also knew what he did. Then, they saw him. "You want us to go girl?" Leshawna asked. Gwen nodded, not taking her eyes off Trent. "C'mon girls." Leshawna mumbled, as they walked away, shooting looks of disgust at Trent. "What was that about?" Trent asked. Gwen said nothing.

**_I've been waitin' all day for you babe  
So won't you come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
I hope you know that when it's late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
( But now that you're here, boy, all I want)  
Is just the chance to say.._**

"Sit." Gwen said, patting the bench she was sitting on. "Okay." Trent said. "We need to talk." Gwen said. "You're not...?" "NO!!" Gwen shouted, hitting his shoulder. "Sorry!" Trent cried. "What do we need to talk about?" Trent asked. "Us." She replied simply. "What about us?" "I know about Heather." Gwen said, showing no sadness in her voice or eyes. "Crap." Trent muttered.

**_Get out (leave)  
Right now it's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now)  
And I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her ( who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time( waste of time)_**

"It's over." Gwen stood up. "Next time, delete the messages that say "I love you" off your phone." Gwen said, walking away. Trent just shook his head, knowing he had been caught. Gwen found two of her friends, Geoff & Duncan. "Something wrong?" Geoff asked. "I dumped Trent." Gwen sighed. "Again? What'd he do this time?" Duncan scoffed. Gwen glared at him, then glanced at Heather, & sighed. "Oh hell no." Geoff said, shaking his head. "Don't." Gwen said to a now angry Duncan, knowing what he wanted to do. "Duncan sighed. "Fine." He groaned.

**_Tell me why you're lookin so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could u ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy, you must've gone and bumped you're head  
Because you left her number on you're phone  
(Now that the work is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame, but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way_**

It had been two days since Gwen dumped Trent for cheating. Everyone in their social group had sided with Gwen. (Leshawna, Izzy, Courtney,Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Cody, Lindsay, Tyler, & Noah) Trent was no hanging out with Heather & what few friends she had. "Unbelievable." Gwen growled, looking at a flirting Trent & Heather. "Ya'll broke up honey." Leshawna sighed.

**_Get out (leave)  
Right now it's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now)  
And I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_**

Even though they had broken up, Trent still tried to talk to Gwen, which pissed both Gwen & Heather off. "Leave me along please!" Gwen groaned.

**_I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
Boy, I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these eyes  
Oooooooh Oooooooh  
GET OUT!!!!!!_**

"Why?" Trent asked. "I dumped you! Because you were cheating on me! _**AGAIN!**_ So go away!" Gwen cried. "Hey! When Heather kissed me on the island doesn't count! And you know that!" Trent cried. "Just leave me alone!" Gwen yelped, throwing an apple at his extremely large head.

**_Get out (leave)  
Right now it's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now)  
And I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time(waste of time)_**

Trent just sighed, rubbing where the apple hit him. He walked off, leaving the school.

**_Get out (leave)  
Right now it's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now)  
And I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time(waste of time)_**

Gwen sat down near the dumpster, leaning against the brick wall of the school. She hugged her legs towards her chest, & cried.

**_Get out(leave)...  
You and me..  
It's too late(too late)...  
You  
About her (who)... (why)...  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time(waste of time)  
Oooooh Ohh ohh  
_**


	7. Dog Days Are Over

"Welcome to-"

"Another fucking aftermath!"

Giggles were heard threw the crowd as Noah interupted Geoff.

Even Bridgette was laughing.

"... Well yeah..." Geoff shrugged, glaring at the "Know-It-All".

"Let's just get this over with!" Eva snapped, scaring the otheres.

"Alright! So how's everyone?" Bridgette cried.

"Gwen dumped me for Elvis." Duncan shrugged. Gwen blushed embarressed.

"Nice." Leshawna scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh pick one already!" Izzy gripped. Gwen threw a pillow at the basket case's head.

"Hey! Looks like we got an email." Geoff said, completely changing the subject.

"Raise your hand if you've ever watched Glee." He said.

Only Leshawna and Gwen raised their hands.

"Weird..." Gwen said, looking around.

"Sing one of the songs." Geoff grinned.

Leshawna and Gwen sighed, walking off the stage.

* * *

Gwen and Leshawna came back a few minutes later, completely prepaired and partially relaxed.

The music began to play.

_**Gwen-**"Happiness hit her like a train on a track_  
_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back"_

_**Leshawna- "**She hid around corners and she hid under beds_  
_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_  
_With every bubble she sank with her drink_  
_And washed it away down the kitchen sink"_

_**Gwen-"**The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_The horses are coming_  
_So you better run"_

_**Both-"**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_  
_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_  
_Leave all your love and your longing behind_  
_You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_Can you hear the horses?_  
_Because here they come"_

_**Gwen-"**And I never wanted anything from you_  
_Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh"_

_**Leshawna-"**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head_  
_Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that"_

_**Both-"**The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_Can you hear the horses?_  
_Because here they come_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_  
_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_  
_Leave all your loving, your loving behind_  
_You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_The horses are coming_  
_So you better run_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_Can you hear the horses?_  
_Because here they come"_

**I Like Glee So Bite Me :p**


End file.
